13cat1fandomcom-20200213-history
Positive Relations
This page is to show confirmed and speculated ralations between individuals and/or groups in regards to friendship/relationship or otherwise. Group Relations - Mutual Vin, Zero, Trixie, Newton '-' I.N.K - The most obvious and focused on. Without each other, they probably would have a harder time fitting in at Pinkerton. Burt, Hector, Little Fred - '''The Bullies Group - They are occassionally seen in their group either picking on someone weaker then them (Daryl - The Outcast) or attempting to taunt someone stronger then them (Zero - Burt the Brute) '''Van, Kathy, Jaswell, Bertha - '''Popular People - Burt is sometimes seen as part of their group. They seem like traditional popular groups but they seem to treat others quite well otherwise. '''Hector, Sam, ???, ??? - '''Mixed Skills Group - Seems to specialise in both sports and intellectual requirements. Only 2 of the characters have been identified throughout the series with Sam only having his name mentioned once. (Donkey Tales) '''Mr Soper => Students - '''He shows great care for the students like a responsible teacher should and they in return treat him very well and even like a second father (Minus orphans like Vin who have no confirmed real father) Individual Relations - Mutual '''Van <=> Burt - '''This isn't expressed enough until one of Burts Love Letters are sent to Van in order to stop Burts rampage when he was controlled (Burt the Brute) '''Van <=> Jaswell - '''As two of the most popular kids at Pinkerton, they are almost always seen together as part of their group or just hanging out in general hence they are most likely "Best Friends". '''Vin <=> Newton - '''When they are not working for I.N.K and not too busy with other errands, they seem to be like "Brothers" helping each other out with random errands including I.N.K related business. (Voodoo Shampoo) '''Trixie <=> Zero - '''Equally dynamic as Vin and Newton, these 2 have their own special friendship which they have used to help with dealing with more personal errands (Voodoo Shampoo) despite their potential conflicts in control over operations at I.N.K headquarters (Ego Ergo) Individual Relations - One-Sided '''Daryl => MacBeth - '''Undeniable idolising. MacBeth generally dislikes all students at Pinkerton including Daryl but he still idolises her as his favourite teacher. This occassionally interferes with I.N.K due to him threatening to tell MacBeth on them despite the fact he doesn't know about I.N.K in the first place. '''Vin => Zero - '''The two of them seem to be in a bit of a "love-hate relationship" wrapped around their general friendship. Their are times where she returns the care (Ghost of Pinkerton, Back to the Past) including an accidential occasion (Lovestruck Stinkbomb) '''Kathy => Vin '- '''This is only shown on a few times (Armed to the Teeth, Mission Forgotten), Vin seemed to reject her affection and even her friendship as of the first episode due to the fact she wore braces. After overcoming his fear of being ugly, he finally accepts her friendship. As of then, she still adores him from afar and he sees her as a regular friend as nothing more is developed. This is most likely due to the Vin/Zero Relationship which is widely talked about on fansites. '''Ben => Trixie' '- '''The least talked about and least referred to relationship that is one-sided. This was first hinted when Ben talked to Trixie at the school party which they thought was Bens Birthday Party (The Sleeper Agent) and later confirmed accidently when he was forced to tell the truth before fleeing from her and the others for the rest of the episode (The Truth, The Whole Truth) Since then, no-one has noted it any further. '''Newton => Pervy' '''- '''A general note of interest is hinted throughout the episode probably due to her exceptional intelligence. It is not confirmed anymore then a special friendship but seems to be left with potential for future episodes. '''Mr Soper => MacBeth - '''A professional but personalised relations. Like normal teachers, Mr Soper has great respect for MacBeth but she only feigns respect for him, just enough to get by due to Mr Sopers extremely high tolerance for misbehaving and ignorance. Category:Positive Category:Relations Category:Spare Notes